Of Transgressions and Deliverance
by Sallie A. Walker
Summary: DISCONTINUED. When hearts are torn in two, shattered, and ripped to pieces, is there a possibility that they will ever come back together? Or do they just stay where they are, allowing things to be? Kyouya/Haruhi, Tamaki/Haruhi, Kyouya/OC?
1. Ch 1: Burying the Ashes

Of Transgressions and Deliverance  
Chapter 1 – Burying the Ashes

A/N: So even though I was originally disinclined to write a continuation, I decided that I could make it work out after all. This continuation (or sequel) is from Haruhi's _and_ Kyouya's point of view, and the story starts out a few months after the breakup of the affair. This time the story's name is completely by me, and has a big relation with the story. Read on to find out.

* * *

For those who have not read the one-shot I wrote before this story, they might want to read it under 'Bittersweet Faith'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club or its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about it in the first place.

It was over in a matter of months. Their relationship could only have led to more tears and grief, Haruhi reasoned with herself. There was no more reason to delay the inevitable. Still, a small voice inside her said that she brought the inevitable upon herself. She decided to not give an answer to the voice.

That voice was bothering her ever since that evening she left him desolate in his empty condo. She thought she was developing a case of schizophrenia at first, and considered getting it checked by a psychiatrist (perhaps her job as a lawyer was finally getting to her?). But for several weeks the voice hadn't materialized into a being, so she concluded to herself that the 'voice' was safe. She was just probably thinking too much about him.

It was time to bury the ashes. There was no point in thinking about what's past, Haruhi told herself sternly. What she should really be doing was reviewing the case she had in her hands right now. The case was by far the most difficult she had ever encountered, being about a small group of farmers suing a large corporation for unfair dealing practices with them. She did know she had to investigate this further before coming to any conclusions, though. The stressed lawyer leaned back in her chair, and rubbed her sore temples.

Looking around her apartment, she saw that everything was still in disarray—which didn't seem to have much difference from her state of mind at the present. Ever since she graduated from Tokyo University and was living on her own, she firmly decided that she would have her own place, and not live with any of the Host Club, and (no matter how much pleading Tamaki gave her), nor with her fiancé. If she wanted her independence and space, she made sure she was going to get it.

Speaking of which, jus then, the door to her apartment unlocked and banged open. Haruhi mentally cursed herself about giving her spare keys to the members of the old Host Club, until she turned her head and saw who it was.

Her fiancé stood in the doorway, a beaming smile on his face, his left hand on the doorknob, his right hand holding a bouquet of freshly cut, red roses.

"Haruhi!! Daddy's come to save you from the dreadfully wicked case that's consuming you right now!!!"

Haruhi closed her eyes and smiled. She enjoyed the way Tamaki was so silly all the time, even if it was only to provide her relief from her stressful life. This is the one I'm in love with, she told herself. There is no other.

"It's 'I'm consumed in', not 'consuming me'," Haruhi said lightly, not turning around in her swivel chair.

Tamaki smiled widely, and strode up to her chair. Laying the bouquet of roses on the desk, he wrapped his arms around his beloved and whispered delicately in her ear,

"How are we doing, my princess?"

Haruhi gave him a small smile, and turned her face to him.

"Alright, I suppose. If you hadn't come barging in here," she said playfully.

Her fiancé smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.

Haruhi turned her head so that the kiss landed on her cheek. Then smiling, she pushed him away gently. Hurt and surprised, the blonde rose, standing up straight.

"What's wrong, my beloved? Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked, voice full of tenderness and hurt.

"No, it's nothing," Haruhi smiled as she said this. Yet she herself was confused. Why hadn't she accepted his kiss on the lips instead?

"I just don't feel very well today," she continued genially. "I think it's just the case, that's all," she added, smiling at him.

Tamaki's face lit up again.

"Well, that's nothing that a night out can't fix," he said excitedly, eyes burning with delighted fervor. "How about it? I'll arrange a dinner for two tonight at the—wait, I know! Let's have dinner at the same restaurant we celebrated our engagement a year ago!"

Haruhi nodded, smiling. In reality, she wasn't too pleased about going to have dinner back at the very place where it all began…

"Haruhi, is something wrong?" her beloved asked, a puzzled and worried expression on his fair face.

Haruhi decided to put her troubling thoughts away.

"Nothing," she said cheerfully. "Let's go to the dinner, then!"

"Haruhi! That's wonderful!!!" Tamaki picked her up and spun her around, acting for all the world as if she said they were going to have a baby.

Putting her down eventually, he stood up straight and announced, "I'm going to take care of the dinner arrangements right way! Don't miss me too much until I come back, my princess," he smiled, patting her on the head. With a bow and a smile, he left the room, whistling happily as he went.

Haruhi smiled to herself and turned back to her work. With the way everything was right now, maybe things _were_ going in the right direction.

* * *

Haruhi checked herself in the mirror, turning about to examine every angle. Otou-san really has a taste for women's clothes, especially since he wears them all the time, she thought wryly. Every time she moved the silky fabric of her halter dress caught the light, and the deep gold color accented her light-colored skin perfectly. She gazed at her refection, the picture of a solemn, twenty-four year-old woman.

I should really be more happy, she thought to herself. It is a night out anyway. She tried smiling at herself, but stopped at the superficialness of it in her self in the mirror. Sighing, the brunette left the mirror and went to apply some lipstick (nothing else, she absolutely detested the time she was made to wear all that heavy makeup for the Lobelia concert). Once that was done, she heard the door opening again and Tamaki's cheerful greeting sounded in the living room.

"Haruhi, my beloved, are we ready?"

Haruhi smiled, and grabbing her purse she walked out the door, hand in hand with the love of her life.

Twenty minutes through heavy traffic jams, they arrived at the restaurant. Walking in a pair of glass-plated doors, Haruhi attempted to stem the flow of memories that came rushing back.

There it was. The same table where they ate, where Kyouya kissed her under the warm glow of the chandeliers. She must've looked upset, because she saw Tamaki looking at her with worried eyes. Haruhi gave him a reassuring smile, and they walked over to their table together.

Sitting down, the couple were given their menus. Haruhi was getting moodier by the minute, but she hid it with lively talk and pleasant laughter.

Tamaki excused himself to use the restroom, and she was sitting there alone waiting for their orders. She fiddled her thumbs waiting for him to return, when she looked up and saw a handsome, bespectacled man coming in through the glass doors, with a slender, lovely woman holding onto his arm.

She quickly turned her head and pretended to be reading her menu. Why on earth would he come back to this place? And who was that girl that was with him? She could hear her heart beating a thousand beats per second, and her blood coursing hot from something she didn't know was what.

They were heading over to a table near them. Kyouya said something to the woman accompanying him, and she tilted back her elegantly-shaped head and gave a delicate little laugh.

Haruhi seethed inside. What right did she have to hold his arm, to laugh and talk with him the way Kyouya and she used to? What did she have that Haruhi didn't?

They were heading past the table. Haruhi quickly buried her head in her menu, and tried to seem as if she wasn't there at all. When they just about passed her and Tamaki's table, she nearly gave a sigh of relief.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here," Kyouya's deep voice seem to ring through her ears.

She froze. Looking slowly up at him, she saw surprise on his face…and something else she couldn't grasp. Then both were concealed, and a mask of calm and geniality took its place.

The woman was looking at her in interest.

"Might I ask if she's an old friend of yours, my dear Kyouya," the woman asked, a tone of subtle amusement in her voice. She smiled at Haruhi. Haruhi didn't smile back.

Kyouya looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Ai-Ling, this is Fujioka Haruhi, a long-time friend from high school. Haruhi, this is Chen Ai-Ling, the daughter of a businessman from China."

"And the woman of his life, at the present," she wrapped her thin delicate arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Haruhi thought of the days that she did that, to him.

"...and you still keep contact with your… 'friends', from high school? How touching," Ai Ling smiled at her. A smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Kyouya smiled pleasantly.

"She's a lawyer, my dear. Anytime I'd need help with the law, I'd call on her," Kyouya said amiably.

Haruhi was stung, deeply. After all this time, _this_ was how he really thought of their past relationship?

Ai-Ling laughed. "Well of course, I only wanted to know the reason for such devotion, since it has been a while, has it not?" she arched her long elegant eyebrows.

Just then, Tamaki came out of the restroom and appeared at their side.

"Ah, Kyouya! What are you doing here?" Tamaki greeted his friend excitedly. He turned to Ai Ling. "And who's that lovely lady escorting you," He asked kindly.

Ai-Ling flipped her long shiny dark hair behind her back, and smiled. The way she fingered her pearl-drop earrings, and turned her head seemed to catch everyone's attention around them, even the waiter who nearly tripped over his own feet gazing at her with his mouth open.

She was wearing a deep crimson-colored dress that was styled from the Qing Dynasty, embroidered with gold and yellow flowers and leaves. And Haruhi thought that she herself looked nice, for once. Not that she minded clothing or anything—she never did. It was just for the first time that she didn't like someone outranking her in something. If it caught the attention of a man like Kyouya, that is.

Everything about her seemed elegant—from the shape of her face, to her hands, to the curve of her waist. Not to mention that Haruhi didn't have any of that. Her skin was a translucent color—the hue of yellow cream. Her eyes were elongated, and her pupils a rich, deep-set black. Her lips were rich, the hue of cherries, and smiled sweetly every time they opened to answer someone's question.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?"

Haruhi broke out of her resentful thoughts, and tried to find the source of the voice.

It was Tamaki, looking at her worriedly. Apparently introductions were all over, and from a quick glance around the table, she deduced that they were going to share dinner with them. What fun, Haruhi thought to herself gloomily.

The four of them chatted amiably for some time. Haruhi noticed that Ai-Ling preferred to listen, as if she was saving up information for later. Although she knew that Kyouya did that all the time, she knew it was always for the benefit of the Club. This Ai-Ling, she didn't know about.

"So, Haruhi, what kind of cases do you do," Kyouya's lovely companion addressed her. She smiled sweetly at her, cradling her beautiful face in her hands.

"I try to do cases that benefit others, and not me. To me, being a lawyer is to see to justice, not earning money," Haruhi replied shortly.

The Chinese woman smiled widely.

"Ah, isn't that wonderful Kyouya? Your friend is very compassionate towards others."

"Of course she is," Kyouya answered, for some reason not looking at Haruhi. "She always has."

Ai-Ling continued smiling, though now her eyes glittered with something Haruhi can't tell.

"Dan sh tah bu ai bieh rhen shian wo ai ne (But she doesn't love others as much as I love you)," she said sweetly to Kyouya.

Haruhi never bothered studying Chinese, since she always planned to have her career within the country. But now, she wished she knew every last bit of what she said so she could reply too, in that horribly sweet voice of hers.

"Ah, Ai-Ling, what do you know about Japanese cuisine," Tamaki asked, as the food began arriving.

As they took began their dishes, Ai-Ling delicately wiped her mouth and answered, "Why I know much about Japanese cuisine. My father introduces me to foods from all kinds of culture, you see. We run one of the largest organic foods company overseas, here in Japan," she added, smiling.

"I see, how wonderful," Tamaki smiled cheerfully.

The discussion continued, changing from favorite organic foods (rich bastards, Haruhi thought), to the places they like to go most, to their favorite hobbies. Haruhi kept out of conversation as much as she could, replying with a terse answer every now and then, even excusing herself to the restroom once.

While she was in the restroom, she fixed her hair in the mirror, as thoughts rushed through her head.

Why did Kyouya choose a girl like her? Wasn't he happy with… …a person like Haruhi? One who could make him smile and say words like, "That's an interesting point of view," or have deep debates on controversial issues such as abortion and stem cell research. One who knows him well and can see exactly who he is, Haruhi thought, unhappily reminded of the past.

She decided to leave then, and look for the group. She found them already finished eating, and Tamaki was just paying the bill. She arrived just as the waiter took the check from him, and bowed, saying that they were welcome to come back anytime.

"Haruhi! You're just in time," Tamaki told her with a smile. "We were just waiting for you so we could leave."

Kyouya was staring at her now, with that same look that she couldn't fathom earlier.

Haruhi nodded towards him and his companion.

"Goodbye Kyouya-senpai, and Ai-Ling-senpai. Good night."

With that, she took Tamaki by the hand and left through the doors with him, missing the last look that Kyouya gave her, full of love, longing, and regret.

* * *

A/N: So, wasn't this a lot longer than I usually write? I'm really proud of myself. pats back Anyhow, I wanted to add in some information here. I am full-blooded Chinese myself, my parents taught me Chinese when I was young (though I've forgotten most of it by then), thus it was easy for me to add a Chinese character in the story. China _is_ fastly expanding its economy, so it would make sense for—oops! My bad ;P. That's for another time. Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Ch 2: Unhappy Thoughts and Unhappy Tears

Of Transgressions and Deliverance  
Chapter Two – Unhappy Thoughts and Unhappy Tears

A/N: After two days of hurried writing, I finally got the second chapter up! No, I didn't rush it too fast—the quality stays intact :3. This time more of Ai-Ling's malignant (as in cancer) nature is shown. To me, I'd say that she's worse than Éclair o.O. But you should read and see for yourself. Read on!

Edit: Also, I've drawn a picture of what Ai-Ling should look like, which a link to it can be found on my profile. Please include what you think of it and if she looks similar to what you imagined in your reviews!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club or any of its characters. God help me handle the publicity if I did.

Kyouya watched her and Tamaki leave, a mixture of loss, regret, and something else coursing through him. He felt a shadow of what happened that night in his condo just a few months ago. He didn't plan for them to meet again, at this same place. This was something out of his calculations. But then Haruhi had always been something out of his calculations.

Vaguely, he felt Ai-Ling's slender hand on his forearm, and he schooled his face into a mask of pleasant politeness.

"Kyouya-chan, is she a 'dear' friend of yours?" she asked in that sweet voice of hers, this time with a dangerous edge.

Kyouya chose to act cautiously. Turning his head to hers, he gave her an amiable smile.

"She's been an interesting person and a great asset to our Host Club in our high school years. It is only logical that she is considered 'dearly' somewhat every now and then," he replied congenially.

Ai-Ling smiled.

"Just as long as you don't think of her too 'dearly'. I don't want her to get in the way of our lovely relationship," she sighed, and put her arms around him.

The lovely relationship our fathers set up, Kyouya thought bitterly.

Slowly and gently disengaging himself from the woman, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his butler's number.

"Hello, Tachibana. We need a ride. Alright. Bye."

Fifteen minutes later they got in the limousine, and headed back to the Ootori estate, a little aways from the city.

On the way back, Ai-Ling laid her head on his shoulder. Kyouya was reminded painfully of the time Haruhi was in the same position at the park…

Haruhi and he were sitting at a secluded bench by the duck pond. Haruhi had her head on his shoulder, and Kyouya was stroking her hair. The air smelled sweet, of cherry blossoms, and birds could be heard just nearby.

Everything felt so right, even though he knew that it wasn't. He wished that, somehow, the moment could last. That they didn't have to worry all the time if someone they knew was nearby, and if their sinful relationship would be put out in the open. Even though he knew that wishing was futile, that all it did was raise hopes that led to disappointment and bitterness… he couldn't help it. Even when Haruhi had ended their relationship a month later.

Just then, Haruhi looked up at him with those large brown eyes. He found himself transfixed by her eyes, her scent, the way her moist lips seemed to part. He dipped his head, and closing his eyes he…

Kyouya found himself back in reality, when Ai-Ling, somehow now sitting in his lap, was busy kissing him on the lips. She ran her fingers over his hair, and the fingers on her other hand seemed to be playing with the buttons on his collar…

Kyouya reached up, and removed her hand from his collar. Then he lifted her from his lap and placed her back on the seat beside him. Ai-Ling's black eyes glittered malevolently.

"So you would rather have a simple 'lawyer' who knows nothing about the world of riches and wealth, and does her honorable, _civil_ court cases—rather than have someone like _me_," she spoke quietly, with a barely detectable hiss. "Have you not forgotten she's engaged?"

Kyouya answered coolly, "No I haven't."

Ai-Ling toyed a long strand of her silky black hair with a finger.

"You should remember also, that if you fail to comply with the marriage plan, then your father will remove your position as heir and replace you with one of your much more deserving brothers," she said lightly, lips graced with the same horrible sweet smile.

Kyouya caught his breath.

"And how did you know about that little detail?" he spoke lowly, voice hinting of danger.

The intelligent, manipulative woman next to him smiled, pleased.

"I simply have my ways," she said, stroking one of her long fingers against her cheek.

"So Father told you this to keep tabs on me, eh?" Kyouya could barely keep the anger out of his voice.

Ai-Ling chuckled contentedly.

"Why, how did you guess?" she looked at him, amusement in her liquid black eyes.

"I simply have my ways," a heated Kyouya spat.

Silence.

"I would be careful if I were you," the Chinese heiress said softly. "One wrong step, and your father would know."

Kyouya made a noise that was a mixture between a snarl and a growl, and forced himself to look out the window. He heard the woman next to him sigh, and felt her wrap her arms around his chest.

"My dear, foolish husband-to-be," she murmured, laying her head on his chest. "One day you will learn to love me."

* * *

Haruhi hummed to herself as she vacuumed and tidied up her apartment. She picked up some things from the floor, including old newspapers, some magazines, and a strange folded yellow piece of paper. Unfolding the paper, she read its message to herself silently.

_Haruhi,_

_Meet me at Hinamoto's Coffee Shop__ at 12:00 PM. That is, if you're not too busy with your work. We need lawyers to keep saving the world, do we?_

_Kyouya_

Haruhi smiled at the implied irony. At the same time, tears started welling up in her eyes. She remembered now—the slip of paper was given to her six months ago, slipped to her behind her back at a party they were at when Tamaki wasn't watching. She missed those times dearly. She missed their discussions, their teasing around, and especially their moments alone. Although she wanted so much to go back to those times, she knew that was physically and mentally impossible. He has someone else to care for him now, she thought. A tear escaped from one of her huge brown eyes and made its way down her cheek.

Brushing it away, the practical lawyer decided it was getting late and was time to go to bed. After brushing her teeth and changing clothes, she lay in bed, thoughts running through her mind. Why did Kyouya feel the need to replace her? Was it because she wasn't good enough for him… …Thinking unhappy thoughts, and shedding unhappy tears, she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

At the same time someone else was also lying in bed awake. Kyouya tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. The images of the way Haruhi looked that night, the way she kept avoiding him, and the way she said goodbye so abruptly to him burned in his mind. What was the reason for her to be acting like this? He thought to himself. Was it something he'd done?

He hadn't planned to see her or Tamaki there, though he did secretly wish (even though knowing wishes were useless) to see her again, but alone. For once, this was something he completely did not plan or expect.

All he expected was to play his cards right when he took Ai-Ling to dinner. There was no need, just because he lost Haruhi, for him to lose his position as heir either.

He found out of the marriage plan one day when his father summoned him to his private study. He gestured Kyouya to sit down. Taking his seat, Kyouya crossed his legs and listened to what his father had to say.

"I've been meeting with a prominent business leader of China," Yoshio Ootori began.

Kyouya nodded, his face expressionless.

"His name is Chen Zhi Huang," he said, raising a glass of water to his lips.

"He has a daughter named Chen Ai-Ling," he continued, taking a sip.

Kyouya nodded, keeping his expression detached. He had an idea where this was going.

"You are to get to know his daughter. In a few months, you will marry her."

He concluded this by wiping his lips with a napkin, and setting his glass down.

Kyouya nodded again, and rose to leave. This task will be no problem for him. It was a simple job. Yet at the same time, an image of Haruhi swam in his mind.

"And."

Kyouya turned around.

"Failure to accomplish this will result a replacement in your position as heir to the corporation," Yoshio stated emotionalessly.

His father turned his attention back to his paperwork.

"You may leave."

Kyouya had nodded for the last time, and exited the study.

Thinking back on it didn't do Kyouya much good. All it did was make him feel even more frustrated and exasperated with his situation. It was as if he was giving all he had, to no avail. He cursed the gods for his ill fortune. Business was just the matter of having complete control over someone else, but love (infatuation, needless affection as he used to believe. He wished he thought the same way about it now.) made it seemingly difficult. Very difficult, in fact. The fact that he couldn't close his eyes at night without seeing those brown eyes, seeing her lovely smile, without almost (just almost) hearing her soft voice say his name. Very difficult, indeed.

* * *

Haruhi woke up bathed in morning sunlight. Today was her day off, so she didn't bother setting the alarm clock last night. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms.

Getting out of bed, the first things on her mind was to make her coffee and fix a quick breakfast. She was just in the middle of doing these things when the doorbell rang. Who could it be, Haruhi thought. The Host Club rarely visited her anymore (they usually just call), and when they do come they just come right in. She was in the middle of frying an egg. Leaving her egg sizzling and spitting in the pan, she went over to the door and opened it.

It was Ai-Ling Chen. The Chinese lady flashed her one of her sweet smiles.

"Hello, Haruhi-chan. I'm sorry for not giving you notice before I came by, but I just wanted to see how things were with you here. By the way, I got your address from Tamaki-chan."

More like the state of where I live, Haruhi thought as she moved aside to allow her to enter.

Her guest stepped in, looking around her apartment slowly. Haruhi waited for her to make a comment.

"How wonderfully… quaint," Ai-Ling said, smiling pleasantly. Haruhi detected the hint of a smirk in her voice.

"Please sit down," Haruhi tried her best to sound polite and thoughtful. Her request came out somewhat shortly, and she wondered if she sounded rude.

"Why thank you," Ai Ling said in a half-laugh, delicate and pleasant-sounding. Haruhi went back to finishing making her breakfast, and made a note to herself to make tea for her guest.

Several minutes later, Haruhi reappeared in the living room with one hand holding a plate of eggs, sausages, and toast and the other hand holding two mugs simultaneously.

"Oh, how lovely," her Chinese guest laughed, taking a mug from her. Haruhi held her own plate and mug of coffee across Ai-Ling.

"So… what kind of cases do you do," her guest enquired pleasantly. She lifted her mug of tea to her finely-shaped lips.

"Well, I do cases that help out those who are denied their rights. For example, I'm doing a case now about a group of farmers protesting their rights against the unfair dealings of a large food sales corporation with them," she explained, taking a sip of her steaming coffee.

"How interesting," Ai Ling replied pleasantly. In her eyes Haruhi saw a glimmer, a slight change in something. But of what she didn't know.

"My father runs some companies out of China," she contributed, stirring her tea. Crossing her legs, she started moving one foot around.

"That's interesting," Haruhi echoed.

Ai-Ling tilted her lovely head up, lips twitching slightly in amusement.

"By the way, I wanted to know what relationship you have with Kyouya," she said sweetly.

Haruhi's fingers clenched involuntarily around the mug handle.

"He's a good friend from high school," she replied shortly.

"Really? How sweet," she said with a kindness that didn't seem to Haruhi to be real.

"Well, I just wanted to know," she continued lightly, taking a sip of her tea. "By the way, Kyouya and I are engaged to be married in two and a half months," she added casually.

Her heart seemed to stop. So this was how Kyouya planned to get rid of her… She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Haruhi dear, are you feeling alright?" Ai-Ling had a worried expression on her face.

Haruhi quickly blinked away her tears.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night," Haruhi smiled. "And congratulations on your engagement."

Ai-Ling smiled widely. "Why thank you, I simply wanted to have your approval on it, since I perceived something between you and my fiancé," she explained kindly. "I suppose I was wrong," she reasoned pleasantly.

"And if that's the case, you should sleep earlier at night," she continued lightly. "Health in my culture is a very important factor. I daresay it is in yours too."

Haruhi nodded, missing the implied insult. "It is."

The brunette lawyer got up. "Well, I'll be doing dishes really quick, would you mind waiting for me until then?"

"Sure, no problem," her guest said with a pleasant smile. "May I ask where the restroom is?"

Haruhi pointed left towards a dim hallway.

"It's down the hall, first door to your right."

"Thank you," Ai-Ling said sweetly.

"Your welcome."

Haruhi watched her go into the hallway, before she herself went into the kitchen.

While washing the mugs and plate, thoughts were constantly running through her head. Why didn't Kyouya tell her that he was getting married? Was she so out of his life that even that didn't matter to him anymore? Tears started sliding down her face. She dried them off quickly with her sleeve, making sure not to get any of the soapy water on herself.

After rinsing off the dishes, Haruhi headed back to the living room. Ai-Ling was already waiting for her there.

"Well, it was a pleasure to talk to you," Ai-Ling said, smiling sweetly.

"Yes it was," Haruhi replied politely.

She opened the door for Ai-Ling.

"Have a nice day, Ai-Ling Senpai."

"Oh please, just call me Ai-Ling," she laughed. "And you have a nice day yourself."

"Thank you, goodbye."

Haruhi gave a short bow before closing the door. Once she had done so, she headed back towards the couch and sat down.

She would not let this bother her, Haruhi swore to herself. She has a new life now, and so does Kyouya. She must move on without him.

* * *

A/N: So… Kyouya's engaged to the She-Devil, and Haruhi's stuck with her mixed feelings of missing him and wanting to move on. Kyouya's not so better off either. What do you think should happen ;P? Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	3. Ch 3: A Bloom in the Dark

Of Transgressions and Deliverance  
Chapter 3 - A Bloom in the Dark

A/N: I know, I know—it's been a week since I last updated D:. I've been really busy during that time, making layouts for Gaia (yep I'm into web design also), going to a friend's birthday party and sleepover, going to Houston, e-t-c-dot e-t-c-dot. Buttt, to compensate for your waiting, I wrote an extra THREE pages ;D. Though not very much action/drama in there, there's progress in the story. There's also some information that you should remember for further reference. So enjoy, and review when you're finished!

EDIT: I've added another picture that describes Ai-Ling, only that instead of my own artwork it's the photo of Yvonne Yao, a Taiwanese actress. View my profile to get the link for her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own or affiliate in any way with Bisco Hatori's creations. If I did, then I would be able to write real stories and not be wasting my time with fanfiction.

_Kyouya was looking all over the city park for Haruhi. He looked everywhere for the short brunette, but all he could see were the sly, crafty faces of Ai-Ling, sneering and looking down at him in contempt. _

"_What a foolish man, that is to be my fiancé. Can you tell that she doesn't want or care for you anymore? What are you to her anyway but a bag of sorry mistakes?"_

_Then the faces of her blurred and faded, to be replaced by the face of Haruhi. He took a step towards her, but stopped when he saw the bitterness and distress on her face._

"_I don't need you anymore. You've stolen my pure, undivided loyalty to Tamaki. You've betrayed the most true and honorable friend you could have. How can I even love you after all this?"_

_Her face blurred too and faded away. Kyouya reached out desperately for her, but grasped nothingness. The face of Hikaru Hitachiin appeared._

"_Well, it seems as if the Shadow King finally made a mistake."_

_His face disappeared, and all the other members of the Host Club made their appearances one by one, giving scathing rebukes and scornful admonishment. Mori's stern, disappointed face disappeared, and Tamaki's guileless, hurt face swam into view._

"_Why did you do this to me, Mother?" Tamaki cried, face full of sadness and anguish. _

_Kyouya opened his mouth, but words would not come. Was there anything he could say at all that could assuage his friend's deep emotional wound?_

"_I thought you were my friend, my best friend," Tamaki said miserably. "I thought that I could help you. But it seems like no one can save you, except yourself."_

_With those words, his first and closest friend he ever had began to slowly walk away._

"_Tamaki!"_

_Kyouya attempted to run after him. But no matter that he was running his hardest, and Tamaki was walking slowly, the distance between them continued to grow. Eventually, his friend was consumed by the darkness altogether._

_Then Kyouya found himself facing his father sitting in his customary desk. Looking at his son with steely black eyes, he began talking to him with the usual expressionless tone of voice._

"_I am disappointed in you, Kyouya. You have failed me, and the family company. You are no longer appointed heir of the Ootori Goup…"_

Kyouya woke up in a sweat. He didn't seem to recognize the familiar surrounding around him, the black and gray furnishings, the plain white walls of his room. Glancing around, it took him a minute before he realized where he was.

It took him a while also to remember what happened the night before. He had gotten home late from the estate, having had to help his father go over paperwork for the company. He didn't see Ai-Ling that day, having made an exceptional (and true, for once) excuse about business issues. He came back to his condo near one in the morning, too exhausted to even take his clothes off.

But what could have triggered his unpleasant dream then? He wasn't thinking particularly about anything before he fell asleep. In fact, he wasn't thinking about anything at all. It was already four days since he last saw her anyway.

He tried to grasp the fleeting remnants of his dream, but it slipped through his fingers like water through his hands. He furrowed his brows, trying to make clear the hazy faces, to organize the broken sequences of his dream.

Giving up his attempt to recover his dream after a while, he pulled his covers off, and swung himself to a sitting position at the edge of the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed and placed his hands on the bed. He never liked mornings, due to the inconvenient fact that he had postural hypotension (or a type of low blood pressure). When he stayed in bed for too long, it caused him to feel the symptoms of his low blood pressure (which include dizziness, confusion, and blurred vision), contributing to his bad mood. It used to get a lot worse when he was a child—sometimes when he had to stand up too long, he would experience fainting spells, and had to be immediately sent to the emergency room of one of his father's many hospitals. However, due to excellent medical care and treatment, his condition's symptoms have been greatly reduced, and more severe cases such as fainting have been nearly nonexistent. His symptoms appear only when he was stressed, and the more severe kinds when it reached to an extreme point of excessive strain.

Getting out of bed, he opened his dresser and took out some simple, casual clothes to wear for the day. He didn't have to work for his father today, so the costly suit and khaki pants stayed in the closet. He entered the bathroom, and shut the door.

Shedding his sweaty, damp clothes, he laid them on the black marble counter and stepped into the shower. Like the counter, the shower was made up of black marble tiles, with a small seat on the side. There was enough space to contain three people to walk around comfortably in, not that he would ever share his shower space with other people. With another person he had, particularly one Fujioka Haruhi.

The cold water ran over his smooth, taut muscles of his chest, cooling off the heat that built up inside him. His heartbeat slowed from its fast rate, and his breathing slowed a bit.

He always liked cold showers—it cooled him off from the tension that his hectic lifestyle built up. He knew it was contrary to what the masses were normally accustomed to, but that didn't matter to him. It simply goes to show that he was different from other people. By birth or by upbringing, it didn't matter.

But then again, he considered her different from the others too, he thought, massaging shampoo (in which one drop alone would cost about 400 yen) into his silky black hair. She was practical and smart, and could reason with anyone until it drove him to the point where he had to kiss her to make her quiet. Even though she came from a commoner's background, she seemed to have the authority of a queen, yet at the same time she didn't expect fear and subservience from her people. She had a way that others didn't of making him smile, even if it was just a remark on how she wished some elevators that went up also came down, and how certain TV stations would make more profit showing less commercials. And she had a demeanor and behavior about her that made him believe, that there was a rare possibility that there are people out there that are genuinely real, and not just some fabrication of wealth and riches. That not everyone existed for simply profit.

Maybe he should give her a call, he thought slowly. It didn't have to be a prolonged conversation of bitterness and resentment, just a short call to see how things were going with her. He confirmed in his mind to do that as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel, made of one hundred percent New Zealand wool and Egyptian grown cotton. Donning his also pure cotton made clothes, he left the bathroom and picked up the phone beside his bed. As he dialed in Haruhi's number, his vision blurred strangely for some reason, and he grew a bit dizzy. Placing a hand on the bed to steady himself, he waited for her to pick up. For some other odd reason, his hand clenched itself involuntarily around the receiver.

"Moshi moshi," Haruhi's voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"Hello Haruhi, this is Kyouya."

Silence came from the other end.

"Hello, Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi finally answered.

Kyouya's other hand twitched. "Do not call me 'senpai'," Kyouya commanded sternly. Were things going so bad that she has to use a title with his name now?

"Li desu yo (formal for okay)," Haruhi's tone of formality could be recognized across the line.

Kyouya sighed into the phone.

"So how are things with you right now," he asked, attempting to use a voice that was calm and relaxed.

"Alright," Haruhi sounded as if she had to muster up the same effort to make her sound the same.

Kyouya nodded. Then realizing she couldn't see him do so, he spoke into the receiver.

"Good."

An awkward silence filled the conversation. At last Kyouya cleared his throat.

"How is Tamaki?"

It took a while for Haruhi to reply. When she did, she sounded surprised, and hurried, as if to make up the time for which she didn't answer him.

"Tamaki? He's fine, as always. He's not too happy with the work that his father's giving him lately, though. He's more used thinking up his silly ideas and trying to make them work," he could hear the smile in her voice. "Like yesterday, he came over to my place and suggested that we have a high school reunion featuring the Host Club, but with Indian dancers, elephants, and even going so far as to say that the reunion will be in a miniature remake of the Taj Mahal."

Kyouya smiled amusedly. "If he has every inclination to perform this task, and no doubt the means, then it is in his free will to do so," he replied.

He could hear the obvious surprise in her voice as she answered back. "But, aren't you going to do something about it? Assist him, or, at least tell him that it's completely impossible?"

Kyouya took his time in answering her. "Because, first of all, it's simply impossible to tell him that it's impossible. Second, he is on his own now. He needs to learn what's possible and what's impossible for himself."

Haruhi sighed from the other end. "Whatever you say."

Kyouya waited a bit, and then spoke into the phone.

"By the way, are you doing anything right now?"

Silence came from her end.

"Not really."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Haruhi's exasperated sigh could be heard at the end of the line.

"No."

"Alright. May I come over to see you?"

A short silence was audible, until Haruhi spoke from the other end.

"Li yo (casual for okay)," was her answer.

Kyouya smiled inwardly to himself. One point for Ootori Kyouya.

"Alright."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone. Taking his car keys from the little niche in the wall behind an abstract painting above his bed (it never did anyone harm to be safe), he prepared to leave. It didn't take him very long. Some time later, he was locking his garage door, and used the car remote to unlock his car. Getting in his silver, sleek V-8 hybrid sedan (the top-of-the-line Lexus in Japan to this day), he backed out of his garage and down his driveway, and closing his garage with another remote, went on his way.

Fifteen minutes later through light morning traffic, he arrived on the doorstep of Haruhi's apartment. After ringing the doorbell, he waited, looking down on the doormat he was standing on. It was dark orange, had white daisies all over it, and said 'Irasshaimase', but misspelled. He deduced that the child of a client must have made it for her.

Just then he could hear the sound of a chair sliding on the other side, and someone walking over to the door. He heard the sound of a key being inserted and unlocking the door, and saw the doorknob turn.

The door opened to reveal the pale, petite face of a young brunette woman. Haruhi opened the door further, to reveal her in a creamish yellow robe.

"Come in, Kyouya," she said, a little quieter than normal.

Kyouya entered her modest abode, taking his shoes off as he did so. He noticed how things have really changed—how papers for her court cases still littered the desk on the far right, how there was a plate of unfinished breakfast on the coffee table, and how the apartment still had the overall feeling of a nice, comfortable, lived in feel. He missed the little children's books scattered over the beige carpeting (he knew that she babysitted neighbors' children when she wasn't working—from the evidence of the books, it seemed as if she still did), the framed photos of pictures from their Ouran years sitting on the wooden shelves, and amusingly enough, the sushi catalog lying inconspicuously underneath the coffee table.

"Do you want anything to drink, Kyouya?" Haruhi's voice broke him out of his state of reminiscing, and his attention snapped back to his host.

She looked a lot paler than before, he thought to himself. Was she taking care of herself properly?

"Yes, a cup of strong, tea would suffice—any brand you have is fine," he responded casually.

As she walked past him into the kitchen, he watched how her posture seemed to be slightly bowed, as if she were carrying a heavier burden than was fit for her to carry.

He took his seat on the coffee-brown colored couch by the front window. Since the desk was the nearest to him, he entertained himself a bit by looking over it. Taking a closer look, there were papers strewn all over it, and pens that were broken apparently from frustration. She must've been really stressed the past few days, he thought.

After a few minutes, Haruhi reappeared with a mug of steaming hot tea, and another mug that looked like coffee. She set both mugs down on the coffee table, and took her own seat on the other couch across from Kyouya.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Kyouya chose to speak.

"How is your present case going?"

Haruhi looked up from her up. Kyouya noticed from the lighting the new circles that appeared around her eyes.

"It's… a bit challenging," Haruhi chose to admit what her appearance already told him, and the world. Kyouya nodded. "It's kind of difficult to decide a course of action with the little information we have now—and of course, the accused company's complete secrecy isn't helping either."

Kyouya sat up a little. "What evidence do you have already?"

Haruhi sighed, stirring her cup of coffee. "Not much to make a strong accusation. All we know is that the company's origins are from Osaka, that they operate in eighteen cities in Japan including Tokyo, and that they claim to never give their customers the lesser part of the bargain."

"And did you get all that information from their advertising brochures?" Kyouya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Haruhi closed her eyes in exasperation. "There wasn't much to go by. The farmers weren't able to give much information, than the name of the company, and the strong opinion that they've never been so insulted in their life. And the intelligence agency that's working on it tells me that they've got several leads in this case, which tells me they're getting no where at all ."

Kyouya nodded again, brows furrowing in deep thought.

"So what would be the name of the company under discussion?"

Haruhi tapped her chin, apparently thinking.

"I honestly can't think of it right now, since I went to sleep at three in the morning and got up at nine. But if you want I can pull it out of my papers right now," she offered, getting up.

Kyouya shook his head. "No, don't worry about it."

Haruhi sat down again. "So… how is business for the Ootori Group?"

Kyouya scoffed. "You know you shouldn't need to ask that."

The woman across him gave a small smile. "But it's merely polite to ask," she said gently.

Kyouya found himself suddenly transfixed by her smile. Her smile made her face look more rosy, more alive than the state she as in now. It brought out the warm, genuine spirit inside of her that was both rare and unique, The warm, naturally pinkish lips and it's sweet curve made him feel enticed to taste it, to rediscover it's wonderful taste.

He then became aware of himself openly staring at a confused, blinking Haruhi. He averted his gaze, choosing instead to stare at one of her many bookshelves nearby. A few of the titles on the thicker book spines caught his attention, such as The Rights of the Japanese Working Class, and Civil Court Cases: A History. There was also one other title that especially caught his eye, that said Inspect Your Opponent: How to Spot Deception In (and Out) or Court. He made a note to himself to ask her for the book before he left.

Kyouya turned his attention back to the woman sitting across from him, raising an eyebrow at her confusion.

"Yes?"

Haruhi blinked twice, before answering.

"Mm? Nothing."

Kyouya nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

"How is your relationship with Ai-Ling?"

He flinched at that innocent question. Focusing his eyes in the reflection in his mug, and gripping the handle tightly, he thought of a possible way to answer her. As his mind worked, his eyes scanned the inside of the cup for floating dregs on the surface of the mug (something that he habitually did, as unsuperstitious a person he was—there was always some possibility that there may be some sign of fortune for him waiting just to be found). There was none. Oh well, he already knew that his future didn't bode any promise for him, what with the way things were going.

Noticing the puzzled look on her face again, he decided to answer anyway. "It's going… well. Ai-Ling thinks we're a suitable match," he responded evasively.

Haruhi nodded, eyes casting down.

"Yes, she mentioned to me the other day that both of you are getting married in two and a half months."

Kyouya's eyes snapped up. He mentally cursed. The manipulative whore, he thought, enraged. What right did she have to mess with his past relationships?

Seeing the confused expression on her face for the third time, Kyouya calmed his appearance, while still seething inside.

"You are correct in that detail, Haruhi."

Now it was her turn to become tense. Kyouya noticed the rigidness of her face, the wide, unstaring eyes, and the fixedness of her mouth.

"I hope you two will have a wonderful life together," she said quietly, with a trace of a feeling Kyouya couldn't quite grasp.

They sat in silence for a while, sipping from their commoner mugs and hearing the cars outside. Now calming down, Kyouya was reminded of the time they sat like this in silence, only that they were outside on the street sitting on a bench, and she was sitting beside him, with his arm around her small shoulder.

They had sat there, and listened to the sounds of the city at night. Haruhi was getting him to play a commoner's game, of counting certain kinds of cars. Red ones, white ones, and black ones, she'd tell him to count. What about nice ones? He'd ask, exasperated with her silly little games. Then she'd lift one of her small delicate hands to her mouth and laugh.

He must've been smiling, remembering that, because Haruhi was looking at him again, though with a curious expression this time.

"Remember when we were waiting for Houshi to pick us up at Kasumoto's Sushi Bar?"

Haruhi thought for a moment.

"Yeah… we were counting cars, I think," she seemed to recall.

Kyouya nodded, conveying she was correct.

"…and you weren't too eager to play," Haruhi remembered clearly, smiling.

Kyouya's eyes gave a mischievous glint.

"You weren't too keen on keeping the count only to Lexus' and Centuries," he added. It was hard to keep the amusement out his voice.

Haruhi put on an affronted look.

"And you think that everyone who drives the streets have the riches and wealth to own a nice car," Haruhi retorted in mock fury. "I'm afraid your mistaken, Mr. Ootori."

She's getting really good at arguing her point, Kyouya thought. He constructed his own reply.

"Those that have the capability to earn themselves one should be able to. And those that sadly do not…. simply don't." he replied composedly. He took another sip of his tea.

Haruhi gave one of her cute little delighted laughs.

"And I suppose that people like me who have the means and ability to do so, but choose not to, are left on the side or simply don't exist," she asked him, brown eyes twinkling.

Kyouya lowered his mug.

"No, because if they didn't, than there are other people that simply…" He trailed off.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"…won't know what to do with themse—with their car," he finished lamely. He cursed himself for being so weak-willed, so unnecessarily soft.

Haruhi looked quizzically at him again, and Kyouya looked back at the woman he once had. Without noticing without detecting it, his composure had slipped.

For once, Haruhi seemed to break out of her oblivious state, and slow comprehension dawned on her face. Kyouya realized his smooth, calm and collected mask had slipped off, and he chose to conceal the incident by staring in the green reflection of himself in the mug rather than at her. While Kyouya was using the time to restore his mask, he missed the soft look of surprise she wore on her face.

After some time, he got up from his seat. "Well, it was nice to see you again. I want to ask you if I could borrow a book of yours over there." He pointed to the bookshelf.

Haruhi looked at the direction. "Which one?"

"The book called 'Inspect Your Opponent: How to...'."

"Oh, that one. Go ahead," Haruhi stood up and retrieved the book for him.

Thanking her for the tea and welcome, Kyouya took his leave of her apartment, her book under his arm. As the door closed, Kyouya couldn't help thinking about the warm smile she gave him as they said their goodbyes, and how it was so different from the way she greeted him when he came. Whatever it was that was between them, he thought, must be dispersing.

Heading back to his sedan, he took out his remote and unlocked the car before he reached it. He got into his car, and started the ignition. Even though he didn't admit it to himself, he felt a small bloom growing once again, lighting the darkness he felt suffocated in for so long. He knew that he would not hope again, after all that had already happened. But if, just if, the bloom was of affection, devotion, ardor (he couldn't use the word love, when it was cheated from him once before)… he didn't have the slightest idea of what he would do.

* * *

A/N: **TEN** pages xD. I pretty much outdone myself this time—my back is getting sore from sitting too long x0. So, there's a bit of information that you guys will have to remember for later—care to say what you guys think it is ;P. As I said, there's not a lot of drama in this chapter—but it is a turning point in the story. I think I put more character in Kyouya, made him seem more 'real' in a sense that many fanfiction writers fail to do (which I think is just wrong). I also tried to put more sense of a relationship with which Kyouya and Haruhi had—a playful, somewhat competitive relationship, in which I have myself with my brother (no incest involved, thank you). So review what you think, and keep looking for the next chapter!


End file.
